Mare Winningham
Mare Winningham is an American actress. Early Life Mary Megan Winningham was born on May 16, 1959, in Phoenix, Arizona, to Marilyn Jean Maloney and Sam Neal Winningham. She has two brothers and one sister. She was raised in Northridge, California. Her father was the chairman of the Department of Physical Education at California State University, Northridge. Her mother was an English teacher and college counselor at Monroe High School. She attended Andasol Ave. Elementary School, where she attended drama classes and played the guitar and drums. She took the extended drama option at Patrick Henry Junior High School. During the summers, she attended the CSUN's Teenage Drama Workshop. In her senior year, she starred in the production of The Sound of Music. Career Early in her career, she was a singer songwriter. In 1976 and 1977, she got a break through in her acting areer. She was later signed to an acting contract. In 1978, She appeared in James at 15, Young Pioneers, The Young Pioneers and Police Woman. In 1979, she starred in Starsky and Hutch and The Death of Ocean View Park. In 1980, she starred in Off the Minnesota Strip and One-Trick Pony. In 1981, she worked on Threshold and appeared on the TV film, Freedom. In 1983, she appeared in The Thorn Birds. ''In 1984, she starred in ''Helen Keller: The Miracle Continues. In 1985, she starred in St. Elmo's Fire and Love Is Never Silent. In 1988, she starred in God Bless the Child, Miracle Mile, and the stage production of Hurlybury. In 1989, she starred in Turner & Hooch. In 1992, she recorded her first album, What Might Be. In 1994, she appeared in Wyatt Earp and The War. In 1995, she appeared in Georgia. In 1997, she appeared in George Wallace. In 1998, she recorded her second album, Lonesomers. She made guest appearances on ER, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Mildred Pierce and Hatfields & McCoys. In 2001, she starred in the made-for-TV movie, Snap Decision and Sally Hemmings. In 2003, she starred in The Brotherhood of Poland, New Hampshire. From 2003 to 2005, she appeared in Dandelion. From 2006 to 2007, she guest starred on Grey's Anatomy. In 2006, she voiced Lisey's Story. In 2007, she voiced a role in Skylight Confessions. In 2007, she recorded her third album, Sublime. In 2010, she starred in an episode as a main character in Cold Case. In 2011, she appeared in Torchwood: Miracle Day. In 2012, she appeared in Tribes. In 2014, she released her fourth album, What's Left Behind. Personal Life She was raised Roman Catholic but converted to Judaism on March 3, 2003. She was married to A. Martinez in 1981. From 1981 to 1996, she was married to William Mapel. They have five children: Riley, born November 7, 1981; Patrick, born 1983; Jack, born April 15, 1985; Calla Louise, born 1987; and Happy Atticus, born September 13, 1988. Her son, Riley, died August 14, 2005. From 2008 to 2012, she was married to Jason Trucco. Filmography Film Television Stage Discography Awards